


Where Faith Comes From

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Supernova Project [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He fell. He said your name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Faith Comes From

"He fell. He said your name."

He couldn't have died, he had just jumped. And even if he did, what would that mean? Dying with her name on his lips? Did it mean what she thought it did? Would she ever know? She had to know, she had to ask him, he couldn't be gone, not yet, not when she had first managed to show how much she wanted to be with him. They still had so much to do, so much to see. He wouldn't just leave her, and she wouldn't leave him either. She would wait - always wait six hours, he had said, and even if she didn't know what she could do, she would wait - six hours, six days, six centuries, until he came back for her, for nothing could part them forever, she wouldn't allow it. She turned to the captain, her voice steady and sure:

"I am staying."


End file.
